20. Aventüre
Das 20. Kapitel des Nibelungenliedes, von Strophe 1188 bis 1338. Zusammenfassung Kriemhilds Rachepläne erhalten eine Chance zur Umsetzung, als 13 Jahre nach Siegfrieds Tod der Hunnenkönig Etzel, der mächtigste Herrscher der Welt, sie heiraten will. Sie lehnt zunächst ab und will den Rest ihres Lebens mit Trauer um Siegfried verbringen; aber ihre Brüder raten ihr zu der Heirat. Besonders Giselher hofft, sie mit dieser Heirat, die ihr Ehre und Ansehen zurückgeben wird, zu ergetzen, das heißt die Schuld (Siegfrieds Tod) zu sühnen. Nur Hagen erkennt die Gefahr, dass sie als Gattin Etzels über große Macht verfügen würde. Der Werber, Markgraf Rüdiger von Bechelaren (Pöchlarn an der Donau), verspricht ihr unbedingte Gefolgschaftstreue; daraufhin nimmt sie an. Dichtung Zwanzigste Abenteuer - Wie König Etzel um Kriemhilden sandte 1188 Das war in jenen Zeiten, als Frau Helke starb Und der König Etzel um andre Frauen warb, Da riethen seine Freunde in Burgundenland Zu einer stolzen Witwe, die war Frau Kriemhild genannt. 1189 Seit ihm die schöne Helke erstarb, die Königin, Sie sprachen: "Sinnt ihr wieder auf edler Frau Gewinn, Der höchsten und der besten, die je ein Fürst gewann, So nehmet Kriemhilden; der starke Siegfried war ihr Mann." 1190 Da sprach der reiche König: "Wie gienge das wohl an? Ich bin ein Heide, ein ungetaufter Mann, Sie jedoch ist Christin sie thut es nimmermehr. Ein Wunder müst es heißen, käm sie jemals hieher." 1191 Die Schnellen sprachen wieder: "Vielleicht, daß sie es thut Um euern hohen Namen und euer großes Gut. Man soll es doch versuchen bei dem edeln Weib: Euch ziemte wohl zu minnen ihren wonniglichen Leib." 1192 Da sprach der edle König: "Wem ist nun bekannt Unter euch am Rheine das Volk und auch das Land?" Da sprach von Bechlaren der gute Rüdiger: "Kund von Kindesbeinen sind mir die edeln Könige hehr, 1193 "Gunther und Gernot, die edeln Ritter gut; Der dritte heißt Geiselher: ein Jeglicher thut, Was er nach Zucht und Ehren am besten mag begehn: Auch ist von ihren Ahnen noch stäts dasselbe geschehn." 1194 Da sprach wieder Etzel: "Freund, nun sage mir, Ob ihr wohl die Krone ziemt zu tragen hier; Und hat sie solche Schöne, wie man sie zeiht, Meinen besten Freunden sollt es nimmer werden leid." 1195 "Sie vergleicht sich an Schöne wohl der Frauen mein, Helke der reichen: nicht schöner könnte sein Auf der weiten Erde eine Königin: Wen sie erwählt zum Freunde, der mag wohl trösten den Sinn." 1196 Er sprach: "So wirb sie, Rüdiger, so lieb als ich dir sei. Und darf ich Kriemhilden jemals liegen bei, Das will ich dir lohnen, so gut ich immer kann; Auch hast du meinen Willen mit großer Treue gethan. 1197 "Von meinem Kammergute laß ich so viel dir geben, Daß du mit den Gefährten in Freude mögest leben; Von Rossen und von Kleidern, was ihr nur begehrt, Des wird zu der Botschaft euch die Genüge gewährt." 1198 Zur Antwort gab der Markgraf, der reiche Rüdiger: "Begehrt' ich deines Gutes, das ziemte mir nicht sehr. Ich will dein Bote gerne werden an den Rhein Mit meinem eignen Gute; ich hab es aus den Händen dein." 1199 Da sprach der reiche König: "Wann denkt ihr zu fahren Nach der Minniglichen? So soll euch Gott bewahren Dabei an allen Ehren und auch die Fraue mein; Und möge Glück mir helfen, daß sie uns gnädig möge sein." 1200 Da sprach wieder Rüdiger: "Eh wir räumen dieses Land, Müßen wir uns rüsten mit Waffen und Gewand, Daß wir vor den Königen mit Ehren dürfen stehn: Ich will zum Rheine führen fünfhundert Degen ausersehn. 1201 "Wenn man bei den Burgunden mich und die Meinen seh, Daß dann einstimmig das Volk im Land gesteh, Es habe nie ein König noch so manchen Mann So fern daher gesendet, als du zum Rheine gethan. 1202 "Und wiß, edler König, stehst du darob nicht an, Sie war dem besten Manne, Siegfrieden unterthan, Siegmundens Sohne; du hast ihn hier gesehn: Man mocht ihm große Ehre wohl in Wahrheit zugestehn." 1203 Da sprach der König Etzel: "War sie dem Herrn vermählt, Sie war so hohes Namens der edle Fürst erwählt, Daß ich nicht verschmähen darf die Königin. Ob ihrer großen Schönheit gefällt sie wohl meinem Sinn." 1204 Da sprach der Markgraf wieder: "Wohlan, ich will euch sagen, Wir heben uns von hinnen in vierundzwanzig Tagen. Ich entbiet es Gotelinden, der lieben Fraue mein, Daß ich zu Kriemhilden selber wolle Bote sein." 1205 Hin gen Bechelaren sandte Rüdiger Boten seinem Weibe, der Markgräfin hehr, Er werbe für den König um eine Königin: Der guten Helke dachte sie da mit freundlichem Sinn. 1206 Als die Botenkunde die Markgräfin gewann, Leid war es ihr zum Theile, zu sorgen hub sie an, Ob sie wohl eine Herrin gewänne so wie eh. Gedachte sie an Helke, das that ihr inniglich weh. 1207 Nach sieben Tagen Rüdiger ritt aus Heunenland, Worüber frohgemuthet man König Etzeln fand. Man fertigte die Kleider in der Stadt zu Wien; Da wollt er mit der Reise auch nicht länger mehr verziehn. 1208 Zu Bechlaren harrte sein Frau Gotelind Und die junge Markgräfin, Rüdigers Kind, Sah ihren Vater gerne und Die ihm unterthan; Da ward ein liebes Harren von schönen Frauen gethan. 1209 Eh der edle Rüdiger aus der Stadt zu Wien Ritt nach Bechlaren, da waren hier für ihn Kleider und Gewaffen auf Säumern angekommen. Sie fuhren solcherweise, daß ihnen wenig ward genommen. 1210 Als sie zu Bechlaren kamen in die Stadt, Für seine Heergesellen um Herbergen bat Der Wirth mit holden Worten: die gab man ihnen da. Gotelind die reiche den Wirth gar gerne kommen sah. 1211 Auch seine liebe Tochter, die Marfgräfin jung, Ob ihres Vaters Kommen war sie froh genung, Aus Heunenland die Helden, wie gern sie die sah! Mit lachendem Muthe sprach die edle Jungfrau da: 1212 "Willkommen sei mein Vater und Die ihm unterthan." Da ward ein schönes Danken von manchem werthen Mann Freundlich geboten der jungen Markgräfin. Wohl kannte Frau Gotlind des edeln Rüdiger Sinn. 1213 Als sie des Nachts nun bei Rüdigern lag, Mit holden Worten fragte die Markgräfin nach, Wohin ihn denn gesendet der Fürst von Heunenland? "Meine Frau Gotlind," sprach er, "ich mach es gern euch bekannt. 1214 "Meinem Herren werben soll ich ein ander Weib, Da ihm ist erstorben der schönen Helke Leib. Nun will ich nach Kriemhilden reiten an den Rhein: Die soll hier bei den Heunen gewaltge Königin sein." 1215 "Das wollte Gott!" sprach Gotlind, "möcht uns dies Heil geschehn, Da wir so hohe Ehren ihr hören zugestehn. Sie ersetzt uns Helken vielleicht in alten Tagen; Wir mögen bei den Heunen sie gerne sehen Krone tragen." 1216 Da sprach Markgraf Rüdiger: "Liebe Fraue mein, Die mit mir reiten sollen von hinnen an den Rhein, Denen sollt ihr freundlich bieten euer Gut: Wenn Helden reichlich leben, so tragen sie hohen Muth." 1217 Sie sprach: "Da ist nicht Einer, wenn er es gerne nähm, Ich wollt ihm willig bieten, was Jeglichem genehm, Eh ihr von hinnen scheidet und Die euch unterthan." Da sprach der Markgraf wieder: "Ihr thut mir Liebe daran." 1218 Hei! was man reicher Zeuge von ihrer Kammer trug! Da ward den edeln Recken Gewand zu Theil genug Mit allem Fleiß gefüttert vom Hals bis auf die Sporen; Die ihm davon gefielen, hatte Rüdger sich erkoren. 1219 Am siebenten Morgen von Bechlaren ritt Der Wirth mit seinen Degen. Sie führten Waffen mit Und Kleider auch die Fülle durch der Baiern Land. Sie wurden auf der Straße von Räubern selten angerannt. 1220 Binnen zwölf Tagen kamen sie an den Rhein. Da konnte diese Märe nicht lang verborgen sein: Dem König und den Seinen ward es kund gethan, Es kämen fremde Gäste. Der Wirth zu fragen begann, 1221 Ob sie Jemand kennte? das sollte man ihm sagen. Man sah die Saumrosse schwere Lasten tragen: Wie reich die Helden waren, ward daran erkannt. Herberge schuf man ihnen in der weiten Stadt zuhand. 1222 Als die Gäste waren in die Stadt gekommen, Ihres Aufzugs hatte man mit Neugier wahrgenommen. Sie wunderte, von wannen sie kämen an den Rhein. Der Wirth fragte Hagen, wer die Herren möchten sein? 1223 Da sprach der Held von Tronje: "Ich sah sie noch nicht; Wenn ich sie erschaue, mag ich euch Bericht Wohl geben, von wannen sie ritten in dies Land. Sie wären denn gar fremde, so sind sie gleich mir bekannt." 1224 Herbergen hatten die Gäste nun empfahn. Der Bote hatte reiche Gewänder angethan Mit seinen Heergesellen, als sie zu Hofe ritten. Sie trugen gute Kleider, die waren zierlich geschnitten. 1225 Da sprach der schnelle Hagen: "So viel ich mag verstehn, Da ich seit langen Tagen den Herrn nicht hab ersehn, So sind sie so zu schauen, als wär es Rüdiger Aus der Heunen Lande, dieser Degen kühn und hehr." 1226 "Wie sollt ich das glauben," der König sprachs zuhand, "Daß der von Bechelaren kam in dieses Land?" Kaum hatte König Gunther das Wort gesprochen gar, So nahm der kühne Hagen den guten Rüdiger wahr. 1227 Er und seine Freunde liefen ihm entgegen: Da sprangen von den Rossen fünfhundert schnelle Degen. Wohl empfangen wurden die von Heunenland; Niemals trugen Boten wohl so herrlich Gewand. 1228 Da rief von Tronje Hagen mit lauter Stimme Schall: "Nun sei'n uns hochwillkommen diese Degen all, Der Vogt von Bechelaren mit seiner ganzen Schar." Man empfieng mit Ehren die schnellen Heunen fürwahr. 1229 Des Königs nächste Freunde drängten sich heran: Da hub von Metzen Ortewein zu Rüdigern an: "Wir haben lange Tage hier nicht mehr gesehn Also liebe Gäste, das muß ich wahrlich gestehn!" 1230 Sie dankten des Empfanges den Recken allzumal. Mit dem Heergesinde giengen sie zum Saal, Wo sie den König fanden bei manchem kühnen Mann. Der stand empor vom Sitze: das ward aus höfscher Zucht gethan. 1231 Wie freundlich dem Boten er entgegengieng Und allen seinen Degen! Gernot auch empfieng Den Gast mit hohen Ehren und Die ihm unterthan. Den guten Rüdger führte der König an der Hand heran. 1232 Er bracht' ihn zu dem Sitze, darauf er selber saß. Den Gästen ließ er schenken (gerne that man das) Von dem guten Methe und von dem besten Wein, Den man mochte finden in den Landen um den Rhein. 1233 Geiselher und Gere waren auch gekommen, Dankwart und Volker, die hatten bald vernommen Von den werthen Gästen. Sie waren wohlgemuth: Sie empfiengen vor dem König die Ritter edel und gut. 1234 Da sprach von Tronje Hagen zu Gunthern seinem Herrn: "Mit Dienst vergelten sollten stäts eure Degen gern, Was uns der Markgraf zu Liebe hat gethan; Des sollte Lohn empfangen der schönen Gotlinde Mann." 1235 Da sprach der König Gunther: "Ich laße nicht das Fragen: Wie beide sich gehaben, das sollt ihr mir sagen, Etzel und Frau Helke in der Heunen Land?" Der Markgraf gab zur Antwort: "Ich mach es gern euch bekannt." 1236 Da erhob er sich vom Sitze und Die ihm unterthan Und sprach zu dem König: "Laßt mich Erlaub empfahn, Daß ich die Märe sage, um die mich hat gesandt Etzel der König hieher in der Burgunden Land." 1237 Er sprach: "Was man uns immer durch euch entboten hat, Erlaub ich euch zu sagen ohne der Freunde Rath. Die Märe laßt vernehmen mich und die Degen mein: Euch soll nach allen Ehren zu werben hier gestattet sein." 1238 Da sprach der biedre Bote: "Euch entbietet an den Rhein Seine treuen Dienste der große König mein, Dazu den Freunden allen, die euch zugethan; Auch wird euch diese Botschaft mit großer Treue gethan. 1239 "Euch läßt der edle König klagen seine Noth: Sein Volk ist ohne Freude, meine Frau die ist todt, Helke die reiche, meines Herrn Gemahl: An der sind schöne Jungfraun nun verwaist in großer Zahl, 1240 "Edler Fürsten Kinder, die sie erzogen hat; Darum hat im Lande nun große Trauer Statt: Sie haben leider Niemand mehr, der sie so treulich pflegt, Drum wähn ich auch, daß selten des Königs Sorge sich legt." 1241 "Nun lohn ihm Gott," sprach Gunther, "daß er die Dienste sein So williglich entbietet mir und den Freunden mein. Ich hörte gern die Grüße, die ihr mir kund gethan; Auch wollen sie verdienen Die mir treu und unterthan." 1242 Da sprach von Burgunden der edle Gernot: "Die Welt mag wohl beklagen der schönen Helke Tod Um manche höfsche Tugend, der sie gewohnt zu pflegen." Das bestätigte Hagen und mancher andre Degen. 1243 Da sprach wieder Rüdiger, der edle Bote hehr: "Erlaubt ihr mir, Herr König, so sag ich euch noch mehr, Was mein lieber Herre euch hieher entbot: Er lebt in großem Kummer seit der Königin Helke Tod. 1244 "Man sagte meinem Herren, Kriemhild sei ohne Mann, Da Siegfried gestorben: und sprach man wahr daran, Und wollt ihr ihrs vergönnen, so soll sie Krone tragen Vor König Etzels Recken: das gebot mein Herr ihr zu sagen." 1245 Da sprach König Gunther mit wohlgezognem Muth: "Sie hört meinen Willen, wenn sie es gerne thut. Das will ich euch berichten von heut in dreien Tagen: Wenn sie es nicht weigert, wie sollt ichs Etzel versagen?" 1246 Man ließ Gemach bescheiden den Gästen allzuhand. Sie fanden solche Pflege, daß Rüdiger gestand, Er habe gute Freunde in König Gunthers Lehn. Gerne dient' ihm Hagen: ihm war einst Gleiches geschehn. 1247 So verweilte Rüdiger bis an den dritten Tag. Der Fürst berief die Räthe, wie er weislich pflag, Und fragte seine Freunde, ob sie es gut gethan Däuchte, daß Kriemhild Herrn Etzeln nähme zum Mann. 1248 Da riethen sie es alle; nur Hagen stands nicht an. Er sprach zu König Gunther, diesem kühnen Mann: "Habt ihr kluge Sinne, so seid wohl auf der Hut, Wenn sie auch folgen wollte, daß ihr doch nimmer es thut." 1249 "Warum," sprach da Gunther, "ließ' ich es nicht ergehn? Was künftig noch der Königin Liebes mag geschehn, Will ich ihr gerne gönnen: sie ist die Schwester mein. Wir müsten selbst drum werben, sollt es ihr zur Ehre sein." 1250 Da sprach aber Hagen: "Das sprecht ihr unbedacht. Wenn ihr Etzeln kenntet wie ich und seine Macht, Und ließt ihr sie ihn minnen, wie ich euch höre sagen, Das müstet ihr vor Allen mit großem Rechte beklagen." 1251 "Warum?" sprach da Gunther, "leicht vermeid ich das, Ihm je so nah zu kommen, daß ich durch seinen Haß Leid zu befahren hätte, würd er auch ihr Mann." Da sprach wieder Hagen: "Mich dünkt es nimmer wohlgethan." 1252 Da lud man Gernoten und Geiselhern heran, Ob die Herren beide däuchte wohlgethan, Wenn Frau Kriemhild nähme den mächtgen König hehr. Noch widerrieth es Hagen und auch anders Niemand mehr. 1253 Da sprach von Burgunden Geiselher der Degen: "Nun mögt ihr, Freund Hagen, noch der Treue pflegen: Entschädigt sie des Leides, das ihr ihr habt gethan. Was ihr noch mag gelingen, das säht ihr billig neidlos an." 1254 "Wohl habt ihr meiner Schwester gefügt so großes Leid," Sprach da wieder Geiselher, der Degen allbereit, "Ihr hättets wohl verschuldet, wäre sie euch gram: Noch Niemand einer Frauen so viel der Freuden benahm." 1255 "Daß ich das wohl erkenne, das sei euch frei bekannt. Und soll sie Etzeln nehmen und kommt sie in sein Land, Wie sie es fügen möge, viel Leid thut sie uns an. Wohl kommt in ihre Dienste da mancher waidliche Mann." 1256 Dawider sprach zu Hagen der kühne Gernot: "Es mag dabei verbleiben bis an Beider Tod, Daß wir niemals kommen in König Etzels Land. Laßt uns ihr Treue leisten: zu Ehren wird uns das gewandt." 1257 Da sprach Hagen wieder: "Das laß ich mir Niemand sagen; Und soll die edle Kriemhild Helkens Krone tragen, Viel Leid wird sie uns schaffen, wo sie's nur fügen kann: Ihr sollt es bleiben laßen, das ständ euch Recken beßer an." 1258 Im Zorn sprach da Geiselher, der schönen Ute Kind: Wir wollen doch nicht alle meineidig sein gesinnt. Was ihr geschieht zu Ehren, laßt uns froh drum sein. Was ihr auch redet, Hagen, ich dien ihr nach der Treue mein." 1259 Als das Hagen hörte, da trübte sich sein Muth. Geiselher und Gernot, die stolzen Ritter gut, Und Gunther der reiche vereinten endlich sich, Wenn es Kriemhild wünsche, sie wolltens dulden williglich. 1260 Da sprach Markgraf Gere: "So geh ich ihr zu sagen, Daß sie den König Etzel sich laße wohlhagen. Dem ist so mancher Recke mit Furchten unterthan, Er mag ihr wohl vergüten, was sie je Leides gewann." 1261 Hin gieng der schnelle Degen, wo er Kriemhilden sah. Sie empfieng ihn gütlich; wie balde sprach er da: "Ihr mögt mich gern begrüßen und geben Botenbrot, Es will das Glück euch scheiden nun von all eurer Noth. 1262 "Es hat um eure Minne, Frau, hiehergesandt Der Allerbesten einer, der je ein Königsland Gewann mit vollen Ehren und Krone durfte tragen: Es werben edle Ritter: das läßt euch euer Bruder sagen." 1263 Da sprach die Jammerreiche: "Verbiete doch euch Gott Und allen meinen Freunden, daß sie keinen Spott Mit mir Armen treiben: was sollt ich einem Mann, Der je Herzensliebe von gutem Weibe gewann?" 1264 Sie widersprach es heftig. Da traten zu ihr her Gernot ihr Bruder und der junge Geiselher. Sie baten sie in Minne zu trösten ihren Mut. Und nehme sie den König, es gerath ihr wahrlich gut. 1265 Bereden mochte Niemand doch die Königin Noch einen Mann zu minnen auf Erden fürderhin. Da baten sie die Degen: "So laßt es doch geschehn, Wenn ihr denn nicht anders wollt, daß euch der Bote möge sehn." 1266 "Das will ich nicht versagen," sprach die Fraue hehr. Ich empfange gerne den guten Rüdiger Ob seiner höfschen Sitte: wär er nicht hergesandt, Jedem andern Boten, dem blieb' ich immer unbekannt." 1267 Sie sprach: "So schickt den Degen morgen früh heran Zu meiner Kemenate. Ich bescheid ihn dann: Wes ich mich berathen, will ich ihm selber sagen." So war ihr jetzt erneuert das große Weinen und Klagen. 1268 Da wünschte sich auch anders nichts der edle Rüdiger, Als daß er schauen dürfte die Königin hehr. Er wuste sich so weise: könnt es irgend sein, So müst er sie bereden, diesen Recken zu frein. 1269 Früh des andern Morgens nach dem Messgesang Kamen die edeln Boten; da hub sich großer Drang. Die mit Rüdigeren zu Hofe sollten gehn, Die sah man wohlgekleidet, manchen Degen ausersehn. 1270 Kriemhilde die arme, in traurigem Muth Harrte sie auf Rüdiger, den edeln Boten gut. Er fand sie in dem Kleide, das sie für täglich trug: Dabei hatt ihr Gesinde reicher Kleider genug. 1271 Sie gieng ihm entgegen zu der Thüre hin Und empfieng Etzels Recken mit gütlichem Sinn. Nur selbzwölfter trat er herein zu der Fraun; Man bot ihm große Ehre; wer möcht auch beßre Boten schaun? 1272 Man hieß den Herren sitzen und Die in seinem Lehn. Die beiden Markgrafen sah man vor ihr stehn, Eckewart und Gere, die edeln Ritter gut. Um der Hausfrau willen sahn sie Niemand wohlgemuth. 1273 Sie sahen vor ihr sitzen manche schöne Maid. Da hatte Frau Kriemhild Jammer nur und Leid. Ihr Kleid war vor den Brüsten von heißen Thränen naß. Das sah der edle Markgraf, der nicht länger vor ihr saß. 1274 Er sprach in großen Züchten: "Viel edles Königskind, Mir und den Gefährten, die mit mir kommen sind, Sollt ihr, Frau, erlauben, daß wir vor euch stehn Und euch melden, weshalb unsre Reise sei geschehn." 1275 "Ich will euch gern erlauben," sprach die Königin, "Was ihr wollt, zu reden; also steht mein Sinn, daß ich es gerne höre: ihr seid ein Bote gut." Da merkten wohl die Andern ihren abgeneigten Muth. 1276 Da sprach von Bechelaren der Markgraf Rüdiger: "Euch läßt entbieten, Herrin, Etzel der König hehr Große Lieb und Treue hierher in dieses Land; Er hat um eure Minne viel gute Recken gesandt. 1277 "Er entbeut euch freundlich Liebe sonder Leid; Er sei stäter Freundschaft nun euch hinfort bereit Wie Helken einst, der Königin, die ihm am Herzen lag: Ihr sollt die Krone tragen, deren sie vor Zeiten pflag." 1278 Da sprach zu ihm die Königin: "Markgraf Rüdiger, Wenn meines Herzeleides Jemand kundig war, Der würde mir nicht rathen zu einem zweiten Mann: Ich verlor der Besten Einen, die je ein Weib noch gewann." 1279 "Was tröstet mehr im Leide", sprach der kühne Mann, "Als freundliche Liebe? Wer die gewähren kann Und hat sich den erkoren, der ihm zu Herzen kommt, Der erfährt wohl, daß im Leide nichts so sehr als Liebe frommt. 1280 "Und geruht ihr zu minnen den edeln Herren mein, Zwölf reicher Kronen sollt ihr gewaltig sein. Dazu von dreißig Fürsten giebt euch mein Herr das Land, Die alle hat bezwungen seine vielgewaltge Hand. 1281 "Ihr sollt auch Herrin werden über manchen werthen Mann, Die meiner Frauen Helke waren unterthan, Und viel der schönen Maide, einst ihrem Dienst gesellt, Von hoher Fürsten Stamme," sprach der hochbeherzte Held. 1282 "Dazu giebt euch der König, gebot er euch zu sagen, Wenn ihr geruht die Krone bei meinem Herrn zu tragen, Gewalt die allerhöchste, die Helke je gewann: Alle Mannen Etzels werden euch da unterthan." 1283 "Wie möchte jemals wieder," sprach die Königin, "Eines Helden Weib zu werden gelüsten meinem Sinn? Mir hat der Tod an Einem so bittres Leid gethan, Daß ichs bis an mein Ende nimmermehr verschmerzen kann." 1284 Die Heunen sprachen wieder: Viel reiche Königin, Das Leben geht bei Etzeln so herrlich euch dahin, Daß ihr in Wonnen schwebet, weigert ihr es nicht; Mancher ziere Degen steht in des reichen Königs Pflicht. 1285 "Helkens Jungfrauen und eure Mägdelein, Sollten die beisammen je Ein Gesinde sein, Dabei möchten Recken wohl werden wohlgemuth. Laßt es euch rathen, Fraue, es bekommt euch wahrlich gut." 1286 Sie sprach mit edler Sitte: "Nun laßt die Rede sein Bis morgen in der Frühe, dann tretet zu mir ein, Daß ich auf die Werbung euch gebe den Bescheid." Da musten Folge leisten die kühnen Degen allbereit. 1287 Als zu den Herbergen sie kamen allzumal, Nach Geiselhern zu senden die edle Frau befahl Und nach ihrer Mutter: den Beiden sagte sie, Ihr gezieme nur zu weinen und alles Andere nie. 1288 Da sprach ihr Bruder Geiselher: "Mir ahnt, Schwester mein, Und gerne mag ichs glauben, dein Leid und deine Pein Wird König Etzel wenden; und nimmst du ihn zum Mann, Was Jemand anders rathe, so dünkt es mich wohlgethan." 1289 "Er mag dirs wohl ersetzen," sprach wieder Geiselher. "Vom Rotten bis zum Rheine, von der Elbe bis ans Meer Weiß man keinen König gewaltiger als ihn. Du magst dich höchlich freuen, heischt er dich zur Königin." 1290 Sie sprach: "Lieber Bruder, wie räthst du mir dazu? Weinen und Klagen das käm mir eher zu. Wie sollt ich vor den Recken da zu Hofe gehn? Hatt ich jemals Schönheit, um die ists lange geschehn." 1291 Da redete Frau Ute der lieben Tochter zu: "Was deine Brüder rathen, liebes Kind, das thu. Folge deinen Freunden, so mag dirs wohlergehn. Hab ich dich doch so lange in großem Jammer gesehn." 1292 Da bat sie, daß vom Himmel ihr würde Rath gesandt: Denn hätte sie zu geben Gold, Silber und Gewand Wie einst, da er noch lebte, ihr Mann der Degen hehr, Sie erlebe doch nicht wieder so frohe Stunden nachher. 1293 Sie dacht in ihrem Sinne: "Und sollt ich meinen Leib Einem Heiden geben? Ich bin ein Christenweib; Des müst ich billig Schelte von aller Welt empfahn; Gäb er mir alle Reiche, es bliebe doch ungethan." 1294 Da ließ sie es bewenden. Die Nacht bis an den Tag Die Frau in ihrem Bette voll Gedanken lag. Ihre lichten Augen trockneten ihr nicht, Bis sie hin zur Mette wieder gieng beim Morgenlicht. 1295 Nun waren auch die Könige zur Messezeit gekommen. Sie hatten ihre Schwester an die Hand genommen Und riethen ihr zu minnen den von Heunenland. Niemand doch die Fraue ein wenig fröhlicher fand. 1296 Da ließ man zu ihr bringen, die Etzel hingesandt, Die nun mit Urlaub wollten räumen Gunthers Land, Wie es gerathen möge, mit Nein oder Ja! Da kam zu Hofe Rüdiger: die Gefährten mahnten ihn da, 1297 Recht zu erforschen des edeln Fürsten Muth Und zeitig das zu leisten; das dauchte Jeden gut; Ihre Wege wären ferne wieder in ihr Land. Man brachte Rüdigeren hin, wo er Kriemhilden fand. 1298 Da bat alsbald der Recke die edle Königin Mit minniglichen Worten, zu künden ihren Sinn, Was sie entbieten wolle in König Etzels Land. Der Held mit seinem Werben bei ihr nur Weigerung fand. 1299 "Sie wolle nimmer wieder minnen einen Mann." Dawider sprach der Markgraf: "Das wär nicht recht gethan: Was wolltet ihr verderben so minniglichen Leib? Ihr werdet noch mit Ehren eines werthen Recken Weib." 1300 Nichts half es, was sie baten, bis daß Rüdiger Insgeheim gesprochen mit der Königin hehr, Er hoff ihr zu vergüten all ihr Ungemach. Da ließ zuletzt ein wenig ihre hohe Trauer nach. 1301 Er sprach zu der Königin: "Laßt euer Weinen sein; Hättet ihr bei den Heunen Niemand als mich allein, Meine getreuen Freunde und Die mir unterthan, Er sollt es schwer entgelten, hätt euch Jemand Leid gethan." 1302 Davon ward erleichtert der Frauen wohl der Muth. Sie sprach: "So schwört mir, Rüdiger, was mir Jemand thut, Ihr wollt der Erste werden, der rächen will mein Leid." Da sprach zu ihr der Markgraf: "Dazu bin ich, Frau, bereit." 1303 Mit allen seinen Mannen schwur ihr da Rüdiger, Ihr immer treu zu dienen, und daß die Recken hehr Ihr nichts versagen wollten in König Etzels Land, Was ihre Ehre heische: das gelobt' ihr Rüdigers Hand. 1304 Da gedachte die Getreue: "Wenn ich gewinnen kann So viel stäter Freunde, so seh ichs wenig an, Was auch die Leute reden, in meines Jammers Noth. Vielleicht wird noch gerochen meines lieben Mannes Tod." 1305 Sie gedachte: "Da Herr Etzel der Recken hat so viel, Denen ich gebiete, so thu ich, was ich will. Er hat auch solche Schätze, daß ich verschenken kann; Mich hat der leide Hagen meines Gutes ohne gethan." 1306 Sie sprach zu Rüdigeren: "Hätt ich nicht vernommen, Daß er ein Heide wäre, so wollt ich gerne kommen, Wohin er geböte, und nähm ihn zum Mann." Da sprach der Markgraf wieder: "Steht darauf, Herrin, nicht an. 1307 "Er ist nicht gar ein Heide, des dürft ihr sicher sein: Er ist getauft gewesen, der liebe Herre mein, Wenn er auch zu den Heiden wieder übertrat: Wollt ihr ihn, Herrin, minnen, so wird darüber noch Rath. 1308 "Ihm dienen so viel Recken in der Christenheit, Daß euch bei dem König nie widerfährt ein Leid. Ihr mögt auch leicht erlangen, daß der König gut Zu Gott wieder wendet so die Seele wie den Muth." 1309 Da sprachen ihre Brüder: "Verheißt es, Schwester mein, Und all euern Kummer laßt in Zukunft sein." Des baten sie so lange, bis sie mit Trauer drein Vor den Helden willigte, den König Etzel zu frein. 1310 Sie sprach: "Ich muß euch folgen, ich arme Königin! Ich fahre zu den Heunen, wann es geschehe, hin, Wenn ich Freunde finde, die mich führen in sein Land." Darauf bot vor den Helden die schöne Kriemhild die Hand. 1311 Der Markgraf sprach: "Zwei Recken stehn in eurem Lehn, Dazu hab ich noch manchen: so kann es wohl geschehn, Daß wir euch mit Ehren bringen überrhein, Ich laß euch nun nicht länger hier bei den Burgunden sein. 1312 "Fünfhundert Mannen hab ich und der Freunde mein: Die sollen euch zu Diensten hier und bei Etzeln sein, Was ihr auch gebietet; ich selber steh euch bei Und will michs nimmer schämen, mahnt ihr mich künftig meiner Treu. 1313 "Eure Pferdedecken haltet euch bereit; Was Rüdiger gerathen hat, wird euch nimmer leid. Und sagt es euern Mägdlein, die ihr euch gesellt, Uns begegnet unterwegs mancher auserwählte Held." 1314 Sie hatten noch Geschmeide, das sie zu Siegfrieds Zeit Beim Reiten getragen, daß sie mit mancher Maid Mit Ehren reisen mochte, so sie wollt hindann. Hei! was man guter Sättel den schönen Frauen gewann! 1315 Hatten sie schon immer getragen reich Gewand, So wurde des zur Reise die Fülle nun zur Hand, Weil ihnen von dem König so viel gepriesen ward; Sie schloßen auf die Kisten, so lang versperrt und gespart. 1316 Sie waren sehr geschäftig wohl fünftehalben Tag Und suchten aus dem Einschlag, so viel darinne lag. Ihre Kammer zu erschließen hub da Kriemhild an, Sie Alle reich zu machen, Die Rüdigern unterthan. 1317 Sie hatte noch des Goldes von Nibelungenland: Das sollte bei den Heunen vertheilen ihre Hand. Sechshundert Mäule mochten es nicht von dannen tragen. Die Märe hörte Hagen da von Kriemhilden sagen. 1318 Er sprach: "Mir wird Kriemhild doch nimmer wieder hold: So muß auch hier verbleiben Siegfriedens Gold. Wie ließ' ich meinen Feinden wohl so großes Gut? Ich weiß gar wohl, was Kriemhild noch mit diesem Schatze thut. 1319 "Brächte sie ihn von hinnen, ich glaube sicherlich, Sie würd ihn nur vertheilen, zu werben wider mich. Sie hat auch nicht die Rosse, um ihn hinwegzutragen: Behalten will ihn Hagen, das soll man Kriemhilden sagen." 1320 Als sie vernahm die Märe, das schuf ihr grimme Pein. Es ward auch den Königen gemeldet allen drein: Sie gedachten es zu wenden. Als das nicht geschah, Rüdiger der edle sprach mit frohem Muthe da: 1321 "Reiche Königstochter, was klagt ihr um das Gold? Euch ist König Etzel so zugethan und hold, Ersehn euch seine Augen, er giebt euch solchen Hort, Daß ihr ihn nie verschwendet; das verbürgt euch, Frau, mein Wort." 1322 Da sprach zu ihm die Königin: "Viel edler Rüdiger, Nie gewann der Schätze eine Königstochter mehr Als die, deren Hagen mich ohne hat gethan." Da kam ihr Bruder Gernot zu ihrer Kammer heran. 1323 Mit des Königs Macht den Schlüßel stieß er in die Thür. Kriemhildens Schätze reichte man herfür, An dreißigtausend Marken oder wohl noch mehr, Daß es die Gäste nähmen: des freute Gunther sich sehr. 1324 Da sprach von Bechelaren der Gotelinde Mann: "Und gehörten all die Schätze noch Kriemhilden an, Die man jemals brachte von Nibelungenland, Nicht berühren sollt es mein noch der Königin Hand. 1325 "Heißt es aufbewahren, da ichs nicht haben will. Ich bracht aus unserm Lande des Meinen her so viel, Wir mögens unterweges entrathen wohl mit Fug: Wir haben zu der Reise genug und übergenug." 1326 Zwölf Schreine hatten noch ihre Mägdelein Des allerbesten Goldes, das irgend mochte sein, Bewahrt aus alten Zeiten: das nun verladen ward Und viel der Frauenzierde, die sie brauchten auf der Fahrt. 1327 Die Macht des grimmen Hagen bedauchte sie zu stark. Des Opfergoldes hatte sie wohl noch tausend Mark: Das gab sie für die Seele von ihrem lieben Mann. Das dauchte Rüdigeren mit großen Treuen gethan. 1328 Da sprach die arme Königin: "Wo sind die Freunde mein, Die da mir zu Liebe im Elend wollen sein Und mit mir reiten sollen in König Etzels Land? Die nehmen meines Goldes und kaufen Ross' und Gewand." 1329 Alsbald gab ihr Antwort der Markgraf Eckewart: "Seit ich als Ingesinde euch zugewiesen ward, Hab ich euch stäts getreulich gedient," sprach der Degen, "Und will bis an mein Ende des Gleichen immer bei euch pflegen. 1330 "Ich führ auch mit der Meinen fünfhundert Mann, Die biet ich euch zu Dienste mit rechten Treuen an. Wir bleiben ungeschieden, es thu es denn der Tod." Der Rede dankt' ihm Kriemhild, da ers so wohl ihr erbot. 1331 Da brachte man die Rosse: sie wollten aus dem Land. Wohl huben an zu weinen die Freunde all zur Hand. Ute die reiche und manche schöne Maid Bezeigten, wie sie trugen um Kriemhilden Herzeleid. 1332 Hundert schöner Mägdelein führte sie aus dem Land; Die wurden wohl gekleidet, jede nach ihrem Stand. Aus lichten Augen fielen, die Thränen ihnen nieder; Manche Freud erlebten sie auch bei König Etzel wieder. 1333 Da kam der junge Geiselher und König Gernot, Mit ihrem Heergesinde, wie es die Zucht gebot: Die liebe Schwester wollten sie begleiten durch das Land; Sie hatten im Gefolge wohl tausend Degen auserkannt. 1334 Da kam der schnelle Gere und auch Ortewein; Rumold der Küchenmeister der ließ sie nicht allein. Sie schufen Nachtlager der Frauen auf den Wegen: Als Marschall sollte Volker ihrer Herberge pflegen. 1335 Bei Abschiedsküssen hatte man Weinen viel vernommen, Eh sie zu Felde waren von der Burg gekommen. Ungebeten gaben Viele Geleit ihr durch das Land. Vor der Stadt schon hatte sich König Gunther gewandt. 1336 Eh sie vom Rheine führen, hatten sie vorgesandt Ihre schnellen Boten in der Heunen Land, Dem Könige zu melden, daß ihm Rüdiger Zum Gemahl geworben die edle Königin hehr. 1337 Die Boten fuhren schnelle: Eil war ihnen Noth Um die große Ehre und das reiche Botenbrot. Als sie mit ihren Mären waren heimgekommen, Da hatte König Etzel so Liebes selten vernommen. 1338 Der frohen Kunde willen ließ der König geben Den Boten solche Gaben, daß sie wohl mochten leben Immerdar in Freuden hernach bis an den Tod: Mit Wonne war verschwunden des Königs Kummer und Noth. Kategorie:Nibelungenlied